


The Vulcan Station

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard and Vash get ready to go to a reception on a Vulcan Science station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vulcan Station

**Title:** The Vulcan Station  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: TNG (The Captain’s Wife ‘verse)  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** multiple deaths  
**Word Count:** 846  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #37 at "dove_drabbles": "Get dressed up with no place to go." **Summary:** Picard and Vash get ready to go to a reception on a Vulcan Science station.

**The Vulcan Station**

Jean Luc tugged on the tunic of his dress uniform for the third time. He loathed these diplomatic receptions and this was going to test his patience more than usual.

“Stop that!” Vash slapped his arm. “We don’t have to stay for the whole thing just for an hour or two.”

Jean Luc looked at his wife and smiled. “At least I will have the most beautiful wife there. You look beautiful.”

“This old thing? I’m surprised it still fits after the baby.” Vash modeled her dress for him. “I was a shuttlecraft when I was pregnant.”

“Speaking of shuttlecrafts, we should get going we don’t want to be late.” Jean Luc presented his arm to his wife.

“That was smooth. Learn that from Riker?” Vash took his arm and gave it a squeeze. “You’re right. We shouldn’t keep the Vulcans waiting on their space station too long. They may actually have to talk to each other.”

“Vash!” Jean Luc gave her a stern look. He led her out of their quarters and down to the turbo lift.

The door shut on the Turbo lift and Jean Luc directed it to the shuttle bay. 

“You know, you could send Riker if you wanted to. We could find a nice quiet place on the ship to hide and have our own little party.” Vash smiled up at him with an impish grin.

Suddenly the ship shook as if it had been hit by something. The turbo lift stalled and the power went out.

Jean Luc hit his comm badge. “Picard to bridge! Report!”

“This is Data. Captain, the Vulcan science station just exploded. There was no warning. We are going through the sensor data now.”

“I will be there as soon as I can. I’m in turbo lift number four and the power is out.”

“There was some damage to the ship from the explosion. Engineering is working to restore power now.” Data hesitated. “Sir. We have found no life pods or any life signs on the planet below.”

“Understood. Picard out.” Jean Luc looked at Vash. “There were two hundred scientists on board. There were representatives from half of the federation on that station as well. This is going to be a mess.”

“Do you think it was one of the experiments that caused the explosion?” Vash asked. She knew he was already thinking of what he was going to tell Starfleet command.

“I saw the list of experiment being done on the station. There wasn’t anything that could have done that sort of damage. I may have been the reactor but there should have been time for an evacuation. They would have been alerted to a problem.

The power came back on and the turbo lift started to move again.

“Bridge!” Picard redirected the turbo lift.

“I’ll go get Rene Charles from Deanna and let you get to the bottom of this.” Vash patted his chest.

The turbo lift doors opened onto the bridge.

“Don’t wait up. I have a feeling this will take a lot longer to investigate than a few hours.” Jean Luc gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry I know you were looking forward to a party tonight.”

“I’m a captain’s wife I have gotten used to getting dressed up and having plans canceled suddenly.” Vash kissed him on the cheek. “Jean Luc just be careful how you handle this. We both know this will be a diplomatic nightmare.”

“I know.” Picard tugged on his tunic one more time and put on his captain’s face and stepped out onto the bridge. “Report!”

Vash sighed as the doors to the turbo lift closed. She told the controls to go to deck six but her thoughts stayed on the bridge with her husband.

“It was early morning when Picard entered his quarters. He smiled at the sight of Vash curled up on the sofa still wearing the dress from the night before. He let her sleep and went to check on the baby. He found Rene Charles sleeping soundly.

At least, two people he loves the most in his life were safe and sound. He couldn’t say the same for the families of the people who were on the station.

The sensor data showed that it was a reactor breach. The monitoring system didn’t alert anyone to the problem. There would have to be a more thorough investigation. There were sensors on the surface of the planet below. The Vulcans would check the data when they arrived in less than three hours.

Picard just wanted to curl up with his wife and sleep but all he had time for now was a shower and a change of uniform. Before he went to take a shower he took the throw from the chair and covered Vash up. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

This was one of those mornings he longed to be in France on his way to tend the vines, hearing Vash and Rene Charles playing in the sunshine, and not dealing with yet another tragic situation.       


End file.
